


Beauty and the Beast

by dasyuridae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: !!, KyouHaba Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4797734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasyuridae/pseuds/dasyuridae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Kyouhaba drabbles for Kyouhaba week!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1- Smile

**Author's Note:**

> I chucked this one out really fast because I almost missed the start of this week, so it's short and sweet.

Kyoutani didn't often smile. He had victory grins, harsh, toothy things that rasped against his mouth. He would smirk, too, a draconic quirk of the lips guaranteed to make Oikawa's hackles rise. But Yahaba had never seen him truly smile. He never seemed to smile out of happiness, the way Oikawa did when they won a game. Nor did he smile like Yahaba's mother when his father had been drinking, a smile that tasted like sadness. And yet, the rest of the team would say that Kyoutani had started to smile after their last game. It was a soft smile, more a gentleness of his eyes than any curve of his lips. When Yahaba wiped tears of laughter away from his eyes, still chuckling at one of Watari's jokes, Kyoutani would smile. When the setter lay sprawled on the floor, panting and exhausted after a long practice, or when he sat on the bench, eyes glistening at Oikawa's serves, Kyoutani would curl his lips around his drinkbottle and try not to stare. At night he would lie there, the light from his phone reflecting in his eyes, and he would smile. Because, finally, he had someone to smile about.


	2. Day 2- touch/jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2! I'm loving this week, everyone's contributions are awesome!

Kyoutani didn't understand the way his teammates should touch each other so easily. How could they throw their arms around Yahaba's shoulders, without their stomach erupting in butterflies? How could they high five him without wanting to curl their fingers through his, skin of their palms tingling? He would watch the way they ruffled the setter's hair, and feel something like jealousy curl through his stomach. Once, in a fit of excitement after an amazing point, Oikawa flung his arms around Yahaba and kissed him on the cheek. Kyoutani knew it meant nothing. He knew it was just Oikawa being Oikawa, and he could see the amused disgust on Yahaba's face. But he felt anger, red hot and boiling, rise in his throat. So he tried, subconsciously, to exert a sort of ownership, over something that wasn't even his. He would sulk beside Yahaba, glaring at anyone that tried to get too close. When they sat together on the bench Kyoutani would bump his knees with his own, feeling a sort of thrill at the butterflies in his stomach. He hadn't felt this before, like his tongue was made of lead, like his skin was burning. A part of him knew he was being obvious, that the whole team could see his stolen glances and quavering smiles. Another part of him didn't care. So what if they knew about this glorious feeling, more like flying than volleyball had ever been? It was his, and his nervously beating heart was his to wear on his sleeve.


	3. Day 3- family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not so sure about this one... I couldnt think of anything for the prompt :/ in other news, im p sure all of my kyouhaba drabbles are not haikyuu fanfiction but close to the chest fanfiction at this point (◡‿◡✿)

Yahaba is floored when he sees Kyoutani with his sister. The wing spiker's frown is gone from his face, replaced by the smallest of smiles. They're sitting together on a park bench, her swinging her legs, him tightly holding onto a small dog's leash. Yahaba had heard about Kyoutani's sister before- Hanako, was it? Mainly, he used her as an excuse for being late- The spiker had had to take her to school, or she had forgotten her bento. Yahaba sort of knew about Kyoutani's family, thanks to a particularly heartfelt conversation at their latest training camp. It was frankly Dickensian. The two Kyoutani siblings had had foster parents since five years ago. Hanako, only five at the time, had adapted to her new family with impressive versatility. Kentarou, not so much. So it was nice, when Yahaba unexpectedly ran into them at the park, to see a scene of such domesticity. Hanako was gesticulating, obviously telling some sort of story and Kyoutani was nodding along, only a slight furrowing of his eyebrows hinting at his normal frowning expression. Yahaba knew he couldn't interrupt, not when Kyoutani looked so peaceful. But as he turned away, grinning to himself, a small part of him wished he was there in Hanako's place. He wanted that look on Kyoutani's face to be directed at him.


	4. Day 4- soulmates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is late! I couldn't think of anything for the prompt :(

Yahaba had never believed in soulmates. How stupid, that two people should fit together so perfectly. What he did believe in, he always said, were small moments of perfection. That night, when two people were exactly who the other needed. When their hands clasped together and for a second they were perfect. The moment someone realised they needed two people to complete them. He'd had those moments himself. When his team played perfectly and together they were one. When he was young and his older brother used to sit on the end of his bed, singing the nightmares away. But he'd never had one of those moments romantically. He'd had crushes, sure, but he'd never had with any of those people that dreamy, gentle feeling of being in a perfect moment. At least, not until that lunchtime when Kyoutani sat down next to him without any explanation and they lay sprawled on the grass, Yahaba's heart stuttering nervously. It was perfectly frozen, silent and content. That moment was when Yahaba first knew that for the him that was right now, Kyoutani was all he needed.


	5. Day 5- au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Werewolf au!

Kyoutani lay curled on the floor, wincing in pain. He could feel it rushing through him, feel himself changing. This was his routine, chaining himself to a nail embedded deep in his wall and waiting it out. Waking up the next morning, fingernails bleeding and wood around him clawed to shreds. He would shudder in the darkness alone and then unchain himself, brushing himself down and going to work. For days afterwards he would be on edge, snapping at everyone and craving the taste of meat. He took to sitting in busy streets, looking at the peaceful crowds, wishing he could be like them. After a while he would smell one of his own kind and go back home, to a night of ready cooked meals and lint rolling the fur off his carpet. But this time, Kyoutani reminded himself, he wasn't alone. This time, as the bloodlust swept over him, there was someone sitting nearby, humming to himself, reading a book and trying to keep him calm. He didn't have to worry about being alone because now, he had Yahaba.


End file.
